


As Ice Before an Inferno

by DoreyG



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (sort of), Burn baby burn, Community: comment_fic, Fire Powers, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Other, Relationship Negotiation, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," he can't help but ask, halfway through when they've both got their shirts off and his little Firestorm is warm between his legs, "which one of you is it tonight?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Ice Before an Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to Tree1138 who got me thinking on how Firestorm is technically two people.

"So," he can't help but ask, halfway through when they've both got their shirts off and his little Firestorm is warm between his legs, "which one of you is it tonight?"

There's a long pause - and then his hot little firecracker draws back slowly, chuckles with his ever ragged voice, "I don't know what you mean, you- Mr Rory. Mick."

"And pigs can fucking backflip through the air," he says flatly, and bares his teeth when Firestorm - Ronnie, he offered once when they were lying together in the post-coital heat with burns fresh upon his chest - only smiles at him, "you know, if we're saying dumb things."

"Mr Rory-"

"I'm not stupid, you know," he huffs, and feels Firestorm's shoulders lift in a sigh under his hands, "I know there are two of you, somehow, I know that you share. I know that you both have those gorgeous powers, and know that you both like using them. And I know- think that you both like me."

"...Correct on all counts," Firestorm murmurs, leans in to press a biting hot kiss to his collarbone, "even the not stupid one, Mr Rory. But your point is?"

He stares for a long moment, oddly flattered and embarrassed - and there's a new one - all at once.

"Mick?"

"I didn't think you'd admit to it so easily," he blurts, tightens his grip largely without thinking and feels Firestorm's shoulders shake with laughter beneath him, "uh-"

"Maybe pigs can fly," Firestorm - or whoever he is, underneath - chuckles, and smiles at him in such a way that he almost remembers what it is to blush, " _do_ you have any questions, Mr Rory, or would you rather get back to business?"

"Uh..." He bites down on the blush, forces himself to toughen up again. Hard as it is, under Firestorm's almost fond gaze, "just one, for now."

"Oh?"

"...How do you decide which one goes on top, when we- Y'know?"

"Oh, mr _Rory_ ," and Firestorm chuckles, and Firestorm tilts his head... And Firestorm leans into him again, so sweetly that all of his resolutions melt as swiftly as ice before an inferno, "we agree, you are cute. And we play Rock Paper Scissors for you, it's as easy as that."


End file.
